Me,Myself and I
by thefullmetalAlchemistcayla
Summary: when Dexter, age 25 starts to feel his age on him, he decides to make a clone but things go horribly wrong. first chapter is smutt :3 don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

AN: ok! In this Mandark and Dexter are both around 24 years old, living on here own. The rest is explained. Enjoy!

"Dexter?" Mandark's voice called and echoed thru out the laboratory. The red head in question didn't hear, too engrossed in his work under the metal hood of the cloning tube which held a teen version of himself, floating in the blueish liquid. "Dexter!" Suddenly the voice was a lot closer, starling the red head causing him to bump his head. "Ah! Ow!" He rolled out on his back, rubbing the sore spot on his head. His face covered in splotches of oil and grease. He looked up meeting Mandark's knowing smirk.

"Yes Mandark? May I help you?" The young genius asked. The taller of them started. "You have been locked in here for over a week." Dexter looks blankly at him, as if what he was doing was totally normal. Which it was...for him. "And?" "Today is an important day. Can your genius brain figure it out?" Dexter thought a moment then suddenly looked guilty. "Our anniversary?" "No." "Your birthday." "Nope." "My moms birthday." "No." "Dad's,Dee Dee's?" Mandark laughed lightly. "No. Yours. And you call yourself a genius." Dexter looked confused. Mandark brought out his iPod, his screen having an alert for Dexter's_ birthday today. April 17__th__._

Dex looked at it. "Oh. So what does that mean?" Mandark put his iPod away and gently grabbed a hold of the red heads arm. "That means." He gently lifted him up,forcing him to stand. "You are to come out of your lab,have a romantic dinner, watch your favorite movie and relax." He wanted to laugh again, Dexter still looked slightly confused. Probably because he still wanted to work on his clone instead of relaxing. Mandark smirked, putting a gentle hand to the gingers chin. "Maybe this will motivate you." And he crashed his lips to the smaller man in his arms. Over the years Dexter grew more into his mothers frame and body type. He was just above 5'4 with a cute yet not too curvy waist. Mandark was still pretty thin yet lean and towered over his little boyfriend by being 6'5.

There tongues battled and just when Dexter wanted more, Mandark pulled away with a little smirk. He gently brushed some of the motor oil ,smudging it on Dex's cheek. There foreheads touching. "There will be more where that came from." He whispered to the now blushing man in his arms. He suddenly pulled away. "But only if you come upstairs,have dinner and relax." He smiled softly toward Dexter. The smiled laced with a little worry. He barely ate anything during the week. Only when Mandark would bring him something. The taller was afraid he would starve to death if he hadn't.

Dexter sighed. "Ok, Ok. You win. Just let me shower first." Mandark smiled brightly and kissed him once again holding his hand. Leading him out of the lab. While Dexter was showering he thought over what happened to his life. All thru high school, Dexter knew he was what society called gay. What surprised him more was he seemed to have developed a crush on Mandark and there rivalry didn't end in high school. It only got worse. Often times it would lead to actually screaming and at least one bruise somewhere on the face. He wasn't sure what day it was. But during one of those fights, Mandark pinned him to the wall and crashed his lips to his. After the kiss he couldn't stop apologizing but Dexter just smiled and pulled him back for another wonderful kiss.

Once they were together there rivalry was still there but it went back to it's childish origins and became playful and even sexy. Soon after high school Dexter's science career took off. He got to work in his own lab all day for it (kind of a work at home deal. Saves company money) Dexter had inherited his childhood home. Both parents catching up with there age and needing to go to an old folks home. Dee Dee liked to pop in every now and then but she pretty much did her own thing.

Dexter wasn't sure what she did and frankly didn't care. Now it has been about 4 years since he and Mandark got together and things have been wonderful. Until a year ago when he hit 24. He felt age creeping up on him slowly and thought to build a clone. Since his birthday last year he had been building one in hopes of when his demise comes along, his clone can take over where he left off.

Now shower done and he changed out of his lab coat and trademark purple gloves. He changed into one of Mandark's black hoodies, the sleeves stretching out a bit farther then his hands as he rolls them up slightly. His red hair is longer then elementary and high school. It's grown over the years, just reaching the tip of his ears. He found it easier to manage if it had a little length. Once he put on some plain khakis (he found them much more comfortable) he walked downstairs only to find it pitch black with a little bit of dim light coming from the dining room. Was he really in the lab that long? It had to be at least 8PM. He shook his head. He needed to start setting himself alarms.

He walked around the corner and his eyes widened slightly and mouth open in shock. There was Mandark, the dining room table set with roses,candles and a beautiful dinner and a small wrapped box with a bow. He looked over at his boyfriend who now had a that familiar knowing smirk yet in his own way it was nearly loving. He just noticed that Mandark was dressed in a nice suite. He must have changed while he was in the shower. Dexter laughed lightly in embarrassment. "I'm a little under dressed." mandark strode over with his long legs and took the young genius's hands in his and lead him to the table. "nonsense, love. You need to relax. You have been working hard all week. Locked in that lab, barely coming out for food." this time Mandark looked sternly at the ginger but the stern, parental look soon turned to one of worry. "you know I worry about you." Dexter scoffed and smiled. "You don't have to. I'm just fine." Mandark smiled softly. "Well, enough chit chat. Eat." He looked sternly again. "you need it."

Dexter looked away like a child being scolded but ate. He had no idea how bad his head ached or how hungry he was until he started relaxing and eating like a normal human being. After a half an hour of talking and eating. Dexter finally called him out. "Ok! What is in that box?" He winked his eyes flirtatiously. "Something for me I hope." Mandark just smiled and handed over the box. "Here. Happy birthday." Dexter happily took it and opened the shiny paper off of it. His smiled soon turned to a laugh. " Oh my God." Mandark looked worried. "You like it? I was worried you wouldn't." Dexter smiled brightly while quickly trying to take his present out of the box. "Like it? I love it!" Dexter quickly took out the two necklaces. When put together they made a shape of a brain that said "Brains" across them. One for him, one for Mandark.

Mandark smiled while helping the present out of the box gently. He took a hold of one and signaled for Dexter to turn around. He happily did as Mandark gently put the necklace around his neck, clasping it in place then quickly put the other half around his neck. Dexter gently fingered the half brain around his boyfriends neck. Suddenly a wave of guilt came over the red head. He had been locked up in his lab for a week, ignoring his boyfriend, starving himself for the betterment of science and his career, making said boyfriend worry. He recalled a few times being delivered a few sandwiches and powerade, to keep him going. If he were anybody else they surely would have left by now, not understanding what he is doing or the magnitude of it. Dexter sighed. "I'm sorry for making you worry and ignoring you." Mandark just smiled and kissed his lips gently. "It's alright. That's just who you are and love you just the way you are."

Dexter smiled, a small blush creeping up on his face. He thanked God the candle light hid it. Once Mandark cleared the table. He forced Dexter to wait in the living room, demanding he needs to relax. Once the table was clear he came in the living room and sat down next to his ginger boyfriend, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and turning on the dvd player. They soon settled and cuddled watching Dexter's favorite movie. Zombieland. Soon into there relationship he found out Dexter had some kinda geek thing for zombies. Guess the fascination of the dead coming to life and breaking every possible barrier of science caught his attention.

But Dexter had other plans. Yes he loved the movie but he wanted something else. With a smirk he quickly straddled his boyfriends hips, taking him off guard and crashing his lips to his. Mandark was taken completely by surprise but it wasn't unwanted. He kissed back with just as much passion. Dexter's tongue quickly asked for entrance within his mouth which he happily gave. Dexter's small hands traveled thru Mandark's ebony hair, ruffling it and messing it up. While Dexter did that, mandark let out a small groan of pleasure, he loved it when Dex did that. He quickly started to rid Dexter of the over sized hoddie only to find he had nothing on underneath it. No shirt, he was met with soft skin and his half of the necklace. He threw the hoodie to the floor, then proceeded to get his shirt off. Damn,there was too many buttons. Dexter saw the trouble and quickly buttoned them, throwing the shirt tot he floor.

Mandark couldn't take it anymore. He lifted the redhead up just enough to bring him back down to the couch, laying undernith him. He kissed the side of Dexter's neck, suckling and biting. Ravishing in the soft skin of his love. Dexter let out a small moan of pleasure.

Thou they couldn't hear it, too lost in each other. There was a dull thumping. From the lab. There, pale hands gripped the inside glass of the tube or at least tried. Then the gripping turned to fists, pounding.

Mandark already had his two fingers inside of Dexter, already both naked and vulnerable. Or at least Dexter was the vulnerable one as the ebony haired one prepared and stretched him. Dexter moaned with each thrust of those long fingers. Dexter was ready. Mandark had to get off the couch a moment to a nearby table. He made it a point to keep lube hidden thru out the house because of the little sex kitten currently laying on the couch. With a smirk he grabbed it and went back to the couch and lubed himself up. He leaned his head down and kissed Dexter and entered him fast. Dexter gasped both in pain and surprise. Soon the pain turned to pleasure as he started thrusting in and out at a steady pace. Dexter griped his arms and legs around Mandark as each thrust hit his prostate, bringing stars to his eyes. Pleasurable moans bubbled from his mouth as he decided to thrust faster.

Mandark let out low groans and gasps as the entrance around him contracted with an oncoming orgasm. He wasn't sure how much longer he would get to feel this bliss. He could feel his climax coming soon. He leaned his head down into the nape of Dexter's neck, the red curls tickling his nose. "I love you." He said, his voice coming out in a breathy whisper. Within seconds of his declaration he came deep inside the little genius underneath him. Dexter came soon after, there stomachs a sticky mess but neither cared. Deter smiled as Mandark collapsed over top of him, his arms still hugging his neck. There necklaces tangled sweetly together. "I love you to."

Back in the lab the pale hands continued to pound away at the tube. Finally it gets it's wish as the the glass starts to crack from the pressure.

AN: I'm sorry if it is OOC or if you don't like yaoi. I needed to write this because there just isn't enough dexter/mandark stuff out there. I hope you like it. Please let me know if you would like to see more.


	2. Chapter 2

Mandark came out of there bathroom, turning off the light only to see Dexter trying to sneak off in his solid white pajamas to the lab. With a little disappointment he called for him. "And where do you think your going?" Dexter stiffened slightly, turning around with a sigh. "I just need to check on something, I promise I'll be quick." Mandark smiled weakly. "10 minutes, if your not out, I'm coming in there for you." Dexter smiled. "Deal." He pulled out the book, the bookcase opening up and then going inside.

The lab was dark, he had turned the lights off when he was away. He went to the wall with the switch on it, knowing this place even if he were blind. Before he could turn on the light he swore he saw a shadow out of the cornor of his eye. Shrugging it off as just overworked, he went to turn it on again but was suddenly grabbed from behind. A clammy, cold hand going over his mouth. He tried to scream. He didn't think he was ever this scared. How could someone of broken into his lab?

Mandark looked at the clock. One more minute and he was going in there for him. Oh screw the 10 minutes, he was getting his little boyfriend out of there now. He went to stand up when the bookcase opened again, Dexter walking to him with an almost eerie smile. He looked worriedly. "Hey, everything ok in there?" Dexter answered. "Fine. Why do you ask?" "Well you were in there for 10 minutes when you said you would be real quick." Dexter quirked an eyebrow. "Did I?" Mandark quirked his own eyebrow, worriedly. "Are you ok? You seem out of it." Deter just smiled.

"Fine, just need some rest, that's all." He said it with such a matter-of-fact tone, it just worried him more but he went with it. "ok, lets go to sleep then. It's getting late." He went back to the bed, Dexter following to his side, getting under the covers. Once Mandark was in bed, he cuddled up to him, almost cat like. Mandark smiled weakly. "This isn't like you." The red head looked up from Mandark's chest. "You don't like it?" "Oh no, I do, it's just, most of the time your too exhausted to cuddle. Your asleep as soon as your head hits the pillow. This is nice thou." Dexter smiled and placed his head back down, falling asleep peacefully.

The next day wasn't any better for Mandark's worry-ridden mind. He had made Dexter's favorite breakfast, he said he hated it. He kept snuggling up to Mandark which was strange, he was always cooped up in the lab. And there was this eerie calm about him. They way he smiled didn't help either. He just creeped him out. There was something wrong. He offered to watch _Zombieland _again or even _Doctor Who_ (because he loved that as well, almost as much as zombies) ,once again, he said he hated it. He just watched it last night...well most of it. When he said that, he took him by the arms, looking him in the eyes. God, his bright blue eyes he loved so much. That held so much life and wonder and fire, were like glass. "What is wrong with you Dexter?" He just smiled that eerie smile Mandark was learning to hate. "What do you mean? I'm fine." There was that matter-of-fact tone again. He sighed heavily. "You are not yourself and I want to know why. Did I do something? Are you sick?"

He saw Dexter start to falter, those glass eyes starting to take on a bit of anger but the smile was remaining. "I said I'm fine." "No! You are not! What is wrong?" "I SAID I'M FINE!" Suddenly he saw those eyes blaze, the volume of the yell startling him. Another thing Dexter never did, unless he had to which was almost never. He was speechless and so goddamn worried. Dexter looked down, getting composure. "I said I'm fine." He looked back up with that scarily calm expression. "Now what are you doing today?"

What they were doing was going to there doctor. Dexter just looked board while the doctor looked him over with a sigh. "Well I don't see anything obviously wrong. I can take a neurological scan but if nothing comes up then there isn't anything I can do. People change." Mandark nearly laughed at that.. "They don't change overnight and his eyes. There like a damn dolls eyes. Like glass." The doctor sighed. "Lets get that scan."

Dexter now lay in the CAT scan. The bed he was on moved slowly but he didn't seemed fazed. From Mandark's view from the viewing room with the doctor, it looked almost bored. Normally if he were in that small container, he would be freaking out or close to it. He was very much claustrophobic which was a reason why his lab was so large and open in size. Something was really wrong. People don't just change there whole personalities overnight. The doctor spoke to Dexter thru the microphone connected to the machine. "Everything ok Dexter?" "Yeah, just waiting to get home." "Were starting now. You may feel a little warm. That's normal." Dexter scoffed, talking to himself. "Don't have to tell me that." Mandark only sighed at that. This was not his Dexter.

A few minutes later the doctor had the results while Dexter redressed. He sighed. "I'm sorry but I cannot find a thing. His is perfectly healthy. Has he gone under any trauma? Mentally?" Mandark ran a hand thru his hair stressfully. "No, least none I know of. He would have told me thou, he's not good at hiding things." There doctor sighed sadly. "Then I'm sorry. There is nothing else I can do. There are no injures, no illness, no poisons or toxins. No trauma at all that could have caused this." He felt about ready to cry. What the hell happened? "Thank you doctor, you did your best." He walked out of the room, getting Dexter. He walked into the CAT scan room. "Dex? You ready?" "Yeah, this felt a little pointless thou." He said with a small scoff, going out the door. Mandark felt a small bit of anger flare up.

Once he got home he had a pretty good idea of what happened. Without a word he got out of the car angrily, ignoring Dexter in the car who started chasing after him with a panicked look. He heard him at the bottom of the stairs. "What are you doing?" He ignored him, going into there room, he heard rushed footsteps and a voice yelling. "Stop!" He turned around, a familiar, fire starting in his eyes and looked menacingly to Dexter. "Oh you know exactly what I'm doing." He saw Dexter smiles weakly but saw raw panic in his eyes. "Now how can I know if you don't tell me?" Without a word or breaking eye-contact, he pulled the book, opening the large door to the lab. It was pitch black but he found the switch easily, ignoring Dexter's calls to stop. He turned the large switch with a bit of sparks from lifting it so roughly. Suddenly all the lights came on. He walked further in, looking for something. He felt Dexter pull on his arm.

"Stop this right now!" Mandark turned around, snapping. "Why? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." The Dexter in front of him paused, unknowing of what to say. He took off, rounding a cornor but stopping at the familiar cylinder container. There, his Dexter was floating inside the gooey green-ish clear liquid, eyes closed, he almost looked dead. He ran up to the container, placing his hands on it, trying in vain to break thru. He spoke mostly to himself. "Is he dead?" He suddenly turned around, angry tears in his eyes. "Did you kill him?!"

The Dexter in front of him was startled by his yell, jumping back slightly. "No! No he isn't." Mandark turned back to his Dexter in the tube. Floating, sleeping. He placed his hand on the tube again, nearest to his hand, looking with longing. "How do I get him out?" He asked quietly. The other Dexter walked closer with a small scoff. "You can't. At least not now. His body would go into shock." Mandark quirked an eyebrow at him. "How did you even get him in here? You must have broken out which means there would be broken glass." The other Dexter laughed. "Do you really think he would work on a project without having a few spares around?" He smiled sadly looking back to the cylinder. "No, I guess not." After a pause he went running down corridor. He knew what he was looking for.

The other Dexter went after him. "What do you think you are doing?!" He nearly fell as he stopped running, finding what he was looking for. An emergency Ax he had put in himself. His Dexter thought it would be too primitive, even if it would save his life. He quickly got it, going back to the tube in record time. The other Dexter following quickly. The other barely had time to yell. "No! Don't!-" before Mandark put the ax to the fragile glass cylinder, slamming it and breaking it to bits. It took only two hits to it before it gushed out it's liquid and his Dexter was falling. Throwing the ax to the side, he caught him, falling to the floor cradling him. He was freezing and clammy and wasn't breathing. Mandark double cheeked that. Quickly clearing off some liquid from around his nose and mouth, he started CPR.

One,two three,four five compressions.

Going to his mouth, breathing into his mouth desperately. He knew he had a bad feeling about his clone project but his little Russian red head was so passionate about it.

Still not breathing.

One,two,three,four,five, breath.

Into his nose and mouth. After a few more seconds Dexter was gasping in his arms, blue eyes wide. Mandark nearly laughed in relief, kissing his cold,clammy head. The Dexter in his arms trembled, his eyes wide with fear and confusion.

Once he had Dexter calmed down enough, he washed him in the bathtub then put him to bed. He still trembled but fell asleep quickly. The other Dexter stayed in the background, watching him take care of the real Dexter. He had been in that tube for the last 5 years. The body grew quickly but the mind has yet to develop. Dexter, the real one, was going to have that be the last thing. That way he would have all the memories and knowledge up to that point. But he broke out before Dexter could get to that point. He couldn't stay in there any longer. He needed out.

Before he knew it Mandark was done with the real Dexter. Standing up angrily and grabbing the clones arm, nearly dragging him to the kitchen were he forced him to sit down. He wanted some answers right now.

Mandark looked down on the clone with contempt and anger. It took a lot to control the venom in his voice. "Why did you do it?" He just looked up innocently. "Do what?" Mandark slammed his hands down on the table in front of him. "You know damn well what! Why did you do it?!" This reaction startled the clone, making him jump a little bit. He paused, thinking of an answer. "Because I wanted out. " The brunette just looked confused. "Out? You shouldn't have even been awake. Your a god damn clone, being kept alive in a tube with breathable gel." The clone glared.

"Do you forgot who I am a clone of? Do you really think I would just...sleep? Be one of of the mindless zombie experiments gone wrong? No, I wasn't going to be that. You know how hard it is to stay awake when you were meant to sleep? And I don't mean being tired but not wanting to sleep, that's just you being a stupid child. But to fight for wakefulness in a world meant for you to be a sleeping waste of space." Mandark sighed. "ok, how did you get out? Why did you put the other Dexter in there? Did you think nobody would notice?"

The clone sighed. "I had hoped nobody would notice but that failed." Mandark glared. "Yeah, it did. Now." He crossed his arms. "Did you intend to kill Dexter or just keep him in there as your clone?" The clone nearly smirked. "Do you really want me to answer that?" The clone was pressed against the wall before he could finish his sentience. He was surprised his head hitting the wall didn't cause some form of a dent. Mandark was nearly seething, holding the clone by the collar of that familiar white coat. The clone nearly laughed. "You kill me he would never forgive you. I'm his greatest creation. 5 years of so much work, would be gone. Do you really want that? Want him to hate you?"

The words seemed to have sunk into Mandark's head. After a few moments he let go but not before punching his stomach, hard,making the clone topple over onto the hardwood floor. Mandark got close to his face,kneeling down. "I swear if you try to hurt my Dexter, I will hurt you." After that he went back upstairs to check on his Dexter. Still asleep. With a sigh he sat on the bed, petting some red curls out of the way of his face, kissing his head.

AN: sorry if this is OOC but remember they are suppose to be grown adults. Please be nice, no flammers .


End file.
